


I Forget Myself (I Want You to Remind Me)

by wordslinging



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Impact Play, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinging/pseuds/wordslinging
Summary: As always, Ardyn saying cheesy romance-novel things in that deep, musical voice with his gold eyes fixed on Prompto sends a shiver down Prompto's spine and, at the same time, makes him want to giggle awkwardly. It's been that way ever since they went from casual acquaintances to...whatever they are now. Since the time Ardyn put his hand on the small of Prompto's back and leaned down to whisperDo you have any idea what I want to do to you?in his ear, and Prompto shuddered and almost laughed it off but instead gave Ardyn his best wide-eyed innocent look and repliedWhy don't you tell me?





	I Forget Myself (I Want You to Remind Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This idea for this manifested itself in my head as "sugar daddy Ardyn and sexual ingenue Prompto go on a journey of discovering what kinks Prompto's into", so that pretty much tells you what you're in for. It ended up being more about the kink discovery angle than the sugar daddy angle, but for context (which I may explore further at a later date), this is a convenient AU in which Prompto is struggling to make it as a freelance photographer, is still BFFs with Noct whose family runs some kind of charitable organization, and meets obscenely rich for reasons I haven't entirely nailed down yet Ardyn at some kind of fancy benefit. They're into each other regardless of the money situation, but Ardyn is definitely able and willing to take care of Prompto, and Prompto is not entirely opposed to letting him.
> 
> Anyway here's a bunch of kinky Promdyn smut where everyone is enjoying themselves and no one is even _slightly_ an immortal sack of monsters.

By the first time he ends up in Ardyn's penthouse, Prompto has a pretty good idea what to expect--in terms of both the ridiculous luxury of the place, and the things Ardyn wants to do to him.

"Make yourself at home," Ardyn tells him in the entryway, slipping Prompto's vest from his shoulders as Prompto kicks off his shoes, and Prompto takes that as license to poke his head into every room, providing commentary as he does so. 

"Dude, your tub is _insane_ ," he calls when he gets to the master bath. "Are we gonna get some use out of that later? Tell me we're gonna."

"It would be a shame not to," Ardyn says as Prompto trots back to find him in the bedroom, shoeless and coatless and in the process of rolling up his sleeves. He reaches out and takes hold of Prompto's chin, thumb pressing lightly against his bottom lip. "However, it would also be a shame not to get good and dirty before we do."

As always, Ardyn saying cheesy romance-novel things in that deep, musical voice with his gold eyes fixed on Prompto sends a shiver down Prompto's spine and, at the same time, makes him want to giggle awkwardly. It's been that way ever since they went from casual acquaintances to...whatever they are now. Since the time Ardyn put his hand on the small of Prompto's back and leaned down to whisper _Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?_ in his ear, and Prompto shuddered and almost laughed it off but instead gave Ardyn his best wide-eyed innocent look and replied _Why don't you tell me?_

That was almost two months ago, and Prompto might have ended up here a lot sooner if he hadn't wanted to see just how persuasive Ardyn could get in the texts and occasional calls they've exchanged since that night.

The answer, it turns out, was "very".

Now, Prompto digs his toes into the plush rug covering the polished hardwood floor--a rug that is very much on the list of places Ardyn's mentioned wanting to do depraved things to him--and stretches up for a kiss. 

It's not their first kiss. That was a week ago, when Ardyn took him to dinner at this super nice place and ordered for them both without even asking what Prompto wanted (which had been annoying for like half a minute but all his picks were spot-on, the smug fancy bastard). Prompto had gotten silly-drunk on champagne that night, but Ardyn hadn't even tried to take him home or angle for an invitation into Prompto's tiny, shitty apartment. He'd just held Prompto's hand on the stoop and asked _You wouldn't be so cruel as to leave me with nothing, would you?_ , so Prompto basically _had_ to twine his arms around Ardyn's neck and pull him down for a kiss. One kiss had turned into several had turned into Prompto shoved up against the door with Ardyn's knee between his legs, and he'd been just about ready to beg Ardyn to take him upstairs and fuck him until he couldn't walk straight when Ardyn pulled back, lifted Prompto's hand again to graze a kiss over his knuckles, and murmured _Until next time, dearest._

Ardyn cups Prompto's face in his hands and kisses him slowly, teasingly, then pulls back to look him in the eyes. "Now, then," he says, voice dropping impossibly lower. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes, sir," Prompto says.

The "sir" just falls out of his mouth, feeling right in the moment. They've talked a little about names they might use for this, but hadn't settled on anything yet, and it's gratifying to see Ardyn's eyes widen slightly before he grins. 

"Good boy," he answers, and yeah, that definitely makes Prompto want to do or say anything that will get Ardyn to call him that again.

He circles around to stand behind Prompto, hands framing the back of his neck, and walks him toward the marble-topped ebony dresser against one wall. 

"Bottom drawer on the left," he murmurs, lips brushing Prompto's ear. "Pick out what you'd like to try tonight." 

Prompto takes a deep breath and kneels in front of the drawer to open it. This is the culmination of a lot of preparation, involving both their conversations and the research Prompto's done on his own, by turns wary, excited, and just plain curious. Before Ardyn, his sex life had gotten as adventurous as having his wrists pinned down a couple of times and letting himself be blindfolded once. He'd wondered, briefly, what a guy with a whole drawer full of sex toys would see in him, but it didn't take long to figure out that for Ardyn, Prompto's inexperience is a key part of the attraction. Ardyn wants to break him in.

He takes a minute to mentally categorize the contents of the drawer into yes, no, or maybe, grabs a couple of yeses and a maybe or two, and stands. Ardyn surveys his choices as he arranges them on top of the dresser. 

"You went right for the cuffs," he comments, picking one of them up. "Something you're particularly keen to try?"

Prompto nods eagerly. “I like the way they look—I mean, they’re basically kinkier versions of what I wear already.” 

He sticks out his wrists to demonstrate, and one corner of Ardyn’s mouth quirks up as he glances down at Prompto’s leather bracelets. “Oh, believe me, I’ve noticed.” 

“And I think it’s cool how multifunctional they are, how you can just clip whatever onto the rings,” Prompto goes on. “Unless you were looking forward to tying me up or something…”

Ardyn shakes his head, setting the cuff down and leaning over to kiss Prompto’s temple. “These will suit you perfectly. We can explore rope another time, perhaps.”

Prompto’s mind helpfully supplies a couple of the more memorable images he got when he looked up rope bondage. “Y-yeah, maybe.”

Ardyn’s fingers card through the hair at the nape of his neck. “Whenever you’re ready, then, get undressed. And use the bathroom if you need to; once I have you in my bed, I plan on keeping you there a good while.”

Prompto gives himself a last nervous once-over in the bathroom mirror, fussing with his hair. This is happening. He’s going to let Ardyn do kinky sex stuff to him after weeks of verbal foreplay, and it’s hopefully all going to feel good, but if any of it doesn’t, at least then he’ll know.

Back in the bedroom, Ardyn’s added a few things to complement Prompto’s selection—some short lengths of chain with clips at either end, and a bowl he must have gone to the kitchen to fill with ice. He glances up when the bathroom door opens, and the look on his face as Prompto steps out naked and walks toward him puts butterflies in Prompto’s stomach. Ardyn’s pretty much seen all of him at one point or another--before him, Prompto had never been with a guy who could make him still feel like he was being wooed while asking for a dick pic--but never all at once like this. He gives Prompto a slow up-and-down look, that knowing little smile still lurking at the corners of his mouth.

"Beautiful," he says in a low voice, and then, "Hold out your wrists for me." 

Prompto complies, and Ardyn slips the first cuff on and tightens the strap, stopping before it starts to pinch. "How’s that? Not too tight?"

Prompto shakes his head. "No, sir. Feels good." And it does--the leather on the inside of the cuff is soft, and Ardyn's fingers are warm as they brush the delicate skin of his inner arm.

Ardyn puts the other cuff on, and his smile turns mischievous as he hooks his index finger through the ring to tug Prompto in for a kiss.

“On the bed,” he instructs when the kiss breaks. “Arms against the headboard.”

Prompto obeys eagerly. Ardyn’s bed is huge, covered in purple sheets that are frankly a little garish but also maybe the nicest sheets Prompto’s ever felt against his skin. The headboard is the most obviously kinky thing in the bedroom, padded in black leather and studded with D-rings in a couple of different places. Prompto guesses Ardyn’s not shy about advertising his tastes to anyone he gets in bed—he definitely wasn’t with Prompto.

Prompto makes himself comfortable and puts his arms up as he’s been told, his heart thudding as Ardyn kneels on the bed and leans over him with the chains in hand, fastening the cuffs to the headboard.

“Does this feel all right?” Ardyn asks as he tests the restraints. “I want you to tell me if it doesn’t, at any point.”

Prompto nods. “All green right now.”

Getting blindfolded is sort of familiar territory, although this time it’s a satiny black eye mask and Ardyn’s hands carefully combing his hair out of the way as it slips into place, instead of a hastily-tied bandana. Prompto feels the bed shift as Ardyn’s weight leaves it and hears him take a few steps back, and then there’s nothing for a few seconds, almost enough to make Prompto squirm anxiously.

Then Ardyn breathes out, “Oh, look at you.”

He sounds wonderstruck, enchanted, and it’s because he’s looking at Prompto, blindfolded and bound and spread out on his bed. Prompto takes a second to process that, and then points out the obvious with a little shrug and a grin. “Can’t.”

Ardyn’s fond laugh is just as wonderful to hear as his murmured praise.

He goes quiet again, and Prompto finds himself straining for any sounds he can pick up. He can't tell if Ardyn's moved over to get something from the dresser, or if he's still just watching, enjoying the sight of Prompto getting himself more and more worked up in anticipation.

When something cool and pointy touches him, he starts more out of surprise than pain. The touch rolls along his inner arm, a gentle prickle that doesn't break skin, and yeah, that's got to be the pinwheel he picked out. The little metal teeth didn't seem nearly this sharp when he wasn't stripped of his sight and laid out for it like this.

A series of little noises escapes Prompto as Ardyn runs the pinwheel up and down his arms, the sensation making him reflexively try to pull away even though he knows he can't. When he feels the little teeth on his chest, scoring a line just above his nipples, his head falls back and he moans.

"You are _wonderfully_ responsive," Ardyn tells him, trailing the pinwheel down Prompto's side as he writhes and gasps. "Don't hold back, I want to know how this is making you feel."

"It's-- _fuck_ \--" Prompto gropes for words, a harder task than usual with the pinwheel running teasingly light along the line of his hip. "Like, I knew being blindfolded was going to make things feel intense? But I didn't-- _ah_ \--didn't know how _much_."

Ardyn gives a low chuckle, and the pinwheel leaves Prompto's skin. For a few seconds it's a relief, and then he wants it back, or something else in its place. He can tell when Ardyn leans in, the way the mattress moves, the feel of another body close to his and and warm breath on his face, and his lips are parted in anticipation when Ardyn's touch them. Ardyn kisses him slow and thorough, rubbing up and down Prompto's sides and over his arms, and his big, warm hands on Prompto's skin feel even better after all the teasing.

Prompto chases Ardyn's mouth shamelessly when he pulls back, leaning forward as much as he can before the chains go taut and pouting a little as he sinks back against the headboard.

“Don’t get impatient on me now.” Ardyn’s voice comes from back in the direction of the dresser, so he’s probably grabbing something else to use on Prompto. “We’ve still got a lot of ground to cover.”

The next thing that touches him is a feather, light and soft, a whole different kind of teasing than the pinwheel. That’s one of the toys Prompto had been on the fence about—being tickled while restrained seemed like something that could cross the line into not fun real easy—but as Ardyn sweeps it back and forth across his skin it feels good in a weird, squirm-inducing kind of way. Ardyn pays a lot of attention to his nipples this time, teasing relentlessly as Prompto strains forward in a futile quest for _more_ and _harder_.

By the time Ardyn swaps the feather out for the ice cubes, slick from how long they’ve sat out, Prompto’s cock is standing up against his belly, achingly hard. Ardyn hasn’t told him he’s not allowed to come or that he has to wait for anything. But he’s never been able to without some kind of friction on his cock, and the way it rubs against his stomach when he shifts isn’t cutting it.

"Part of me envies you,” Ardyn tells him during a break from trailing ice over Prompto’s flushed skin and chasing it with the heat of his mouth. “Experiencing these things for the first time, having so much still ahead of you. But to watch you discover new pleasures, to be the one introducing you to them...that's something special."

Then he bends down and closes his lips around a nipple while holding an ice cube in his mouth, and Prompto throws his head back and shouts.

He twists his wrists in the cuffs, hands flexing. He wants to push them into Ardyn’s hair, hold his head in place or pull him up for a kiss, but he can’t. Unless he wants to call yellow or red, all he can do is lie here and take what Ardyn gives him, and fuck, _why_ is that so _hot_?

The last sliver of ice dissolves on Ardyn’s tongue as he laves it against Prompto’s nipple one more time, then kisses a trail back up to his mouth. 

“How are you doing?” he asks. 

“Green,” Prompto says without hesitation.

Ardyn strokes Prompto’s hair back from his face, cupping the back of his head. “Up for something a bit heavier?”

Prompto swallows, his pulse jumping as he thinks about what else he’d pulled from the drawer. “Yeah,” he says in a near-whisper, then more firmly, “Yes, sir.”

He braces himself as Ardyn moves away again, but the first touch of the riding crop is light, Ardyn laying it against his shoulder for a moment before trailing it down his torso. Prompto bites his lip as the tip of the crop moves over his chest and stomach, arches his back and lets out a little ah when it traces along his shaft and nudges at his balls.

The crop leaving his skin and a slight whistle through the air are all the warning he gets before it comes down hard across the tops of his thighs.

Prompto yelps and draws his legs up instinctively, curling in on himself as much as his position will allow. For a moment there’s no sound but his own breathing and his heart pounding in his ears. Ardyn puts a hand on his knee, thumb rubbing in little circles.

“Do you want to stop?” he asks, voice as gentle as his hand. 

Prompto takes a breath, lets it out slowly, and then shakes his head.

“You’re sure?”

Prompto stretches his legs out again. “Sure.”

Ardyn’s hand squeezes his knee and withdraws, and a moment later the crop comes down again. Prompto doesn’t move beyond a slight flinch this time, breath hissing through his teeth. 

It’s not bad, is the thing, or not _just_ bad—if it were, he could just tell Ardyn to stop. Instead half of him wants to say _stop_ and the other half wants to say _more_ , and he’s caught and pinned between the two, wanting to lean into the pain and shy away from it at the same time.

He lasts for two more strokes before he cries out “Yellow, yellow!”, his voice high and panicky.

The blows stop at once, and in a heartbeat Ardyn’s up by his head, stroking his hair with a little soothing noise. Prompto leans into him as much as he can, and Ardyn’s arms go around him, one hand holding Prompto’s head against his shoulder.

“Shall I uncuff you?” he asks, and Prompto shakes his head.

“I’m okay, just...can we stay like this for a minute?”

He feels a kiss on the top of his head. “Of course.”

Prompto takes a couple of deep breaths while Ardyn holds him, then murmurs, “Sorry.” Ardyn had been looking forward to using the crop on him.

One of Ardyn’s hands stays tangled in his hair. The other moves to his stinging thighs, rubbing gently. “Darling, you’ve nothing at all to apologize for.”

Prompto presses his cheek into Ardyn’s shoulder, closing his eyes behind the mask. “I’d be up for trying it again some time, I think. Maybe on my back instead?” The idea of Ardyn bending him over a desk or hauling him across his lap is something he’s not ready to give up on yet.

“I’d like that,” Ardyn says, hand still soothing away the hurt. “You have such lovely skin, it carries marks so well.”

“Mm, okay, that’s just a _little_ serial-killer-y, but thanks,” Prompto replies, and Ardyn huffs a laugh into his hair. They stay like that a little bit longer before Prompto lifts his head and says, "We can keep going with other stuff, if you want."

Ardyn cups his cheek, thumb skimming over his lips. "Is that what _you_ want?"

Prompto turns his face against Ardyn's hand, nuzzling his palm. "Yes, please."

Ardyn eases away, leaving the bed for a few moments. When Prompto feels the mattress dip under his weight again, it's accompanied by the distinctive sound of a plastic cap popping open.

"Knees up," Ardyn instructs.

The first press of lube-slick fingers against his entrance has Prompto rocking against them with a little mewling sound. He’s been so distracted by everything else that it’s just hitting him now how badly he needs something inside him.

Ardyn opens him up slowly, refusing to be hurried by Prompto’s desperate noises or the way he bears down on his hand.

“Shh,” he murmurs as Prompto whines. Ardyn has three fingers in him now, crooking them gently. “Just let me take care of you, beautiful boy.”

The fingers withdraw, leaving him empty and aching for a few moments that seem to drag out forever before something hard and thick takes their place. Ardyn works the toy into Prompto until the curved tip of it rests against his prostate, making him shift and whimper, then tugs his legs to lie flat on the bed again. Prompto hears a clink of metal, and cuffs that feel similar to the ones on his wrists slip around his ankles, the rings on them linked so his legs are held together.

Ardyn moves back up to pet Prompto’s hair and stroke his cheek with the backs of his fingers. “I’m going to sit and watch you for a while,” he tells him. “You may not be able to tell where I am, but I’m not going to leave you alone, and I’ll be right here if you need me. All right?”

Prompto’s mouth is dry, but he swallows and nods.

“Color?” Ardyn prompts.

“Green.”

Ardyn kisses him on the forehead and then works a hand under his thighs, and Prompto arches off the bed, mouth open in a soundless _oh_ , as the toy starts vibrating. It pulses hard and fast, nestled deep inside him, and none of Prompto’s squirming does anything to lessen the intensity.

Between the hum of the vibrator, Prompto’s thrashing, and his heartbeat thundering in his ears, any noise Ardyn makes as he moves away is drowned out. Within seconds Prompto has no idea where he is, and in spite of what he just said there’s a spike of panic—what if he _did_ leave, what if Prompto calls him and he doesn’t come back, what if he just leaves Prompto here to writhe and moan until he passes out?

“Ardyn?” he calls out, trying to hold himself still and listen.

At once, there are footsteps at the side of the bed and Ardyn’s hand slipped into his, Prompto latching on and clinging to it. 

“Right here, my dearest,” Ardyn says, low and urgent. “I promise you, I’m here.”

“Okay.” Prompto squeezes his fingers gratefully, then loosens his grip. “I’m okay. Just had to make sure.”

Ardyn bends down and kisses his hand before letting go. Prompto takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, trying to relax and just sink into what he’s feeling.

The pulses are going in waves, building until he thinks he won’t be able to take it a second longer, then easing back down. No matter how much Prompto writhes around he can’t twist his lower body enough to rub his aching cock against the mattress, or get any relief from the vibrator nestled so snugly inside him, filling him up and driving him half-crazy with how good it feels.

The vibrations build to a peak again and his cock jumps, precome smearing across his stomach. Again, and his hips jerk off the bed, a startled cry tearing out of his throat as wetness spatters his skin in short, hard bursts.

Prompto sinks back down, gasping for breath. The toy’s still going, still that same build-up-and-ease-down pattern, making him whine.

He doesn’t catch the sound Ardyn’s footsteps, but he feels the bed dip, and there’s a soft “here,” before the rim of a glass touches his mouth. Ardyn tips the glass forward slowly as Prompto gulps down the water inside it, catching the little bit that spills over with fingers he presses to Prompto’s lips after he takes the glass away.

“Holy shit,” Prompto mumbles against them. “I’ve never come like that before.”

“I know,” Ardyn says smugly, and Prompto remembers he’d told him that. Evidently, he took it as a challenge. 

Ardyn stays by him for a while, kissing and stroking, his hands still going nowhere near Prompto’s cock, which, holy _shit_ , feels halfway back to hard again already. He also doesn’t make any move to turn the vibrator off or even change the setting, and Prompto bites his lip and lets out another whine, but doesn’t ask him to.

Ardyn eases away again at some point, leaving him to thrash around, and Prompto drifts to a place where there’s nothing but warm darkness enveloping him and wave after wave of merciless pleasure surging through him. Ardyn must stay pretty close; he checks in now and then, giving Prompto sips of water and asking for a color, and Prompto gasps out “green” every time.

He comes again, and then _again_ , and he’s starting to lose track of time by now but he’s pretty sure three orgasms this close together is another first for him. By the time Ardyn settles next to him again and strokes his cheek, he’s a whimpering, overstimulated mess, and it takes him a second to focus on what Ardyn’s saying.

“You’ve been so good, and we’re almost done.” He shifts on the bed, and Prompto swallows as he hears the clink of a buckle and the rustle of fabric. “There’s just one more thing I’d like to do tonight.”

Sitting by Prompto’s left side, Ardyn reaches over to unclip his right wrist, leaving the other still shackled to the headboard. He guides Prompto to turn onto his side, scooting him up a little so his left arm isn’t at an awkward angle. Then he brings Prompto’s right hand to rest on his thigh, and the warm bare skin and loose brush of fabric that greets Prompto’s fingers confirms his suspicion.

“Tap my leg once to slow down and twice to stop,” Ardyn says, still covering Prompto’s hand with his own. “Is that clear?”

Prompto licks his lips, his voice coming out as a whisper. “Yes, sir.”

Ardyn’s hand leaves his to settle on his head, broad fingers sliding into Prompto’s hair. “That’s my good boy.”

Prompto’s lips are parted in anticipation before Ardyn tugs him forward, before the musky scent of him hits his nose. Ardyn’s cock is thick and heavy in his mouth, hard enough to leave no doubts about how good all this teasing and watching has been for him. 

Prompto is used to being able to use his hands for this, and having a wider range of movement. All he has to work with now is his mouth, so he goes for broke, hollows his cheeks and sucks like it’s his job while Ardyn buries both hands in his hair with an appreciative groan. 

It’s the most overwhelming sensory experience of his life; he can’t see or talk, can barely move, all he can feel is the toy in his ass and Ardyn’s hands and cock, all he can hear is his own heavy breathing through his nose and the sounds he’s making Ardyn make. Prompto moans and closes his eyes behind the blindfold as Ardyn thrusts up into his mouth and whispers _that’s it, sweet boy, just like that_ , and Prompto grips Ardyn’s thigh with his free hand and relaxes his throat and lets Ardyn use him.

Ardyn comes hard down his throat and Prompto swallows, determined to take everything Ardyn has to give him. The world spins dizzily for a second as Ardyn tugs him up, and then he’s kissing him deeply, chasing his own taste in Prompto’s mouth. That has Prompto spilling over one more time, weakly, moaning into the kiss.

Ardyn lets Prompto’s head drop onto his shoulder and holds him around the waist with one arm, reaching down with the other. Everything seems very silent and still after he switches the vibrator off. 

Prompto hisses through his teeth as Ardyn eases the toy out of him; it’s a relief, but it leaves him feeling so _empty_ , and he always kind of thought “fucked senseless” was just a thing people said but it feels like it might be a while before he can move or talk or even open his eyes. He’s vaguely aware of Ardyn unbuckling all the cuffs and slipping off the eye mask, and then he’s gathering Prompto in both arms, lifting him briefly before settling back against the headboard with Prompto cradled in his lap.

Prompto huddles into his arms gratefully. He feels cold all of a sudden, and kind of like he wants to cry. He presses his face into the curve of Ardyn’s neck and mumbles “Did I do all right?”

“You did wonderfully, darling,” Ardyn replies, rumbling low in his chest. He takes hold of Prompto’s wrists and rubs them gently, one at a time. “You’ve been so good for me all evening.”

Prompto smiles and kisses the side of Ardyn’s neck. “Thanks. And thanks for taking such good care of me.”

“I’m a man of my word,” Ardyn murmurs into his hair. “Although my job’s not quite done yet--I believe there was some talk of a bath, earlier.”

Prompto almost moans at the word "bath". His chest and stomach are painted with drying come, his inner thighs sticky with lube. “Oh, man, that sounds perfect except for the part where you have to let me go.”

Ardyn kisses his forehead. “Only for a moment, dearest.”

He eases away slowly, leaving Prompto to curl in on himself, and pulls the duvet up from the foot of the bed to drape it around him. It's something Prompto wouldn’t have thought to ask him for but oh, wow, blankets are amazing. He bundles himself up as Ardyn moves away, humming contentedly as he hears the water start running.

Ardyn comes back a minute later, rolling Prompto out of his blanket cocoon to scoop him up bridal-style and carry him into the bathroom. He's undressed at some point between leaving the bed and now; Prompto encounters warm bare skin as he loops his arms around Ardyn’s neck. Ardyn lowers him into warm water with something fizzy and fragrant dissolving in it, then climbs in himself, sending water sloshing almost to the rim of the tub. He leans forward to shut the taps off and then settles back to gather Prompto close again, fingers swiping through the mess on his stomach.

Prompto lies there sleepy and blissed-out while Ardyn cleans him up. Leaning back against his chest like this really makes Prompto feel the difference in their size, how huge Ardyn is. He runs his fingers up the column of Prompto’s throat to the underside of his chin and tips his head back, bending his own for an awkward upside-down kiss.

“So, would I be right in thinking you enjoyed yourself enough for a repeat performance?” Ardyn asks, fingers skimming along the edge of Prompto’s jaw.

Prompto needs exactly zero time to think it over. He’s got some more kinky stuff he definitely wants to try, and a couple of maybes he feels better about trying now that the first-time jitters are out of the way. He wants to blow Ardyn again, this time with his hands free while Ardyn sits back and lets Prompto show him what he can do. He wants Ardyn to blow _him_ , and fuck him, and he just might, if he ever gets up the nerve, want to see if Ardyn’s game to be the one tied up while Prompto does stuff to him.

He stretches up for another little kiss and smiles against Ardyn’s mouth. “Dude, you made me come my brains out and we didn’t get to like half the stuff on my list, that’d be a yes.” He lets his head fall back on Ardyn’s shoulder, closing his eyes. “But hey, I wouldn’t object if you wanted to seal the deal by buying me breakfast in the morning.”

He feels Ardyn’s low chuckle rumble through him as strong arms wrap around his waist and squeeze gently. “I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
